


Sugar in the Gas Tank

by gryffin_draco



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffin_draco/pseuds/gryffin_draco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank gone wrong leads to a first time neither will forget. Winner of the <a href="http://fiction.gleefic.com/index.php">Glee Fic</a> April Fool's Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar in the Gas Tank

It had only been a week since Kurt and Blaine had transferred to McKinley together - “to better stand against injustice” according to Blaine; “to keep Santana from scratching her gay-bashers' eyes out” if you asked Kurt – but in Kurt's opinion, they were the longest five days on record.

Blaine had taken the reinstated ten o'clock slushie in stride, as he did just about everything; Kurt, however, was getting increasingly upset. He'd forgotten just how difficult life at McKinley could be, and good friends or not, he was seriously debating with himself if the transfer was worth it. He couldn't help worrying about his mild-mannered boyfriend and how he'd survive the constant bombardment. By the time Friday afternoon rolled around he couldn't wait to grab Blaine from Glee and get off campus as quickly as possible. The pair were currently striding across the parking lot, hoping the jocks had left by now, and discussing their weekend plans.

“I'm just saying, I'd heard a rumor that they were getting a new McQueen delivery over at the mall. I think we should check it out. At the very least it would provide you with an excuse to get out of that stifling environment you call a home.”

“No need for an excuse this weekend. My parents are on a business trip to Spain, remember? But if you want to go we can...” Blaine trailed off when he realized the other boy had stopped several paces back. “Kurt? What's wrong?”

Kurt slowly blinked his wide eyes before stuttering out, “My car.”

Blaine turned to face the prized Navigator as Kurt took in the scene with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had first spotted the open gas cap and worried that someone had siphoned off some fuel, but as they got closer, it became apparent that something more sinister had happened.

“Shit,” both Kurt and Blaine muttered under their breath when they saw the white crystals spilled across the ground.

Kurt stood there mutely – heart racing and eyes filled with tears – as Blaine knelt down to inspect it. Without a word, he stood up, closed the gas cap, and walked over to Kurt to gather him in his arms.

“I'm so sorry, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

“It was sugared, wasn't it?” Kurt finally gasped out.

“Yeah.”

Kurt choked back a shuddering sob. “The bullying's just never going to end, is it? There's no line they're not willing to cross.”

Blaine let the rhetorical statement stand before Kurt felt him pull back from the hug, a single hand keeping on his back to lead him over to Blaine's car.

“C'mon. Let's just go back to my house and put on Evita. We'll call your dad to get it towed later.”

“You hate Evita,” Kurt said, sliding into the passenger seat.

“No,” Blaine said as he started the car. “I never said that. Just because I don't particularly like it doesn't mean I won't watch it with you.”

Kurt managed to dredge up a somewhat watery smile.

“You? Best boyfriend ever.”

Blaine flashed him a dapper grin before pulling out of the parking lot. “You remember that next time I show up in an orange shirt or some other 'crime against fashion.'”

The rest of the drive to Blaine's house, far on the edge of the school district, was spent in silence, both lost in thought. By the time they pulled into the drive, Kurt still hadn't figured out what he was going to tell his dad. The overwhelming quiet of the house settled over Kurt as he and Blaine walked inside. He had become so used to the constant bustle and disorder of Carole and Finn that the silent, model-perfect Anderson house never ceased to make him slightly uneasy.

Blaine, seeming to sense his discomfort as usual, gave him a subdued grin and gestured in the direction of his room.

“You want to go get settled in while I grab us something to drink?”

“Bottle of water, please?” Kurt called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

Walking into Blaine's room was always like a breath of fresh air. Everything in it – from the warm cherrywood furniture to the thick maroon duvet – was so comforting and purely Blaine. It made the cold of the rest of the house bearable.

Kurt dropped his bag on the floor next to Blaine's desk, toed off his shoes then crawled up onto his bed, burying his face in a pillow and breathing in the lingering scent of Blaine's cologne.

“Hey,” Blaine said, walking into the room and setting the water bottles on his dresser. “I thought we were going to watch a movie.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed in contentment. “Changed my mind. I've had a bad day. I deserve cuddles.”

Blaine laughed as Kurt held open his arms demandingly.

“You do, do you? It's a good thing you're so adorable,” Blaine said as he snuggled down next to Kurt, wrapping warm, strong arms around him, “otherwise you'd just be a brat.”

“How dare you?” Kurt sniffed in mock outrage, wiggling further into the embrace. “I'll have you know I have a fabulous personality. One others would die for.”

“Oh yeah, Princess?” Blaine laughed, peppering his face with kisses. Kurt squealed (an action he would deny vehemently later) as the other boy's questing fingers found the ticklish spot on his side.

“You jerk,” Kurt gasped, hands getting hold of Blaine's face to angle him for a proper kiss – gentle and sweet in counterpart to their fake argument.

“It's a good thing _you're_ cute,” he said when they pulled back for air.

“It's the curls,” Blaine said with a cocky grin before leaning over to seal their lips together once more.

Kurt hummed happily into the kiss, one hand sneaking back to thread through said curls and pull his boyfriend ever closer. Before he had the chance to deepen the kiss, however, Blaine eased away to plant kisses across his jaw, following the line up until he clamped onto an earlobe. The action drawing a full body shudder.

Gasping his boyfriend's name, Kurt managed to get enough control to drag Blaine away from his neck and into sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Kurt's fingers tangled ever deeper into the dark curls, clinging desperately as their tongues tangled together, battling for control of the kiss. He felt one of Blaine's hands trace down his back, over his ass ( _dear Gaga, why couldn't he stay there_ ), and down further, gripping his thigh tightly before pulling it snug over Blaine's hip. The change in position brought the two flush together causing both to pause, panting heavily into the others' neck.

Before Kurt could gather his thoughts, Blaine began nipping along his exposed collarbone, drawing a whimpering plea from Kurt as he clung desperately to Blaine's back. A couple of firm tugs was all it took to encourage the shorter boy to roll over on top of him and settle into the space between Kurt's legs. When Blaine sucked on the place his teeth had been mapping Kurt's legs involuntarily tightened about his waist causing Blaine's hips to snap forward, drawing a shuddering gasp from both. Blaine mouthed roughly at Kurt's neck for a moment longer, briefly grinding their erections together before he pulled back to rest their foreheads together.

“Fuck, Kurt,” he panted, moving slightly to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder, warm breath sending chills down Kurt's spine. “I'm sorry. Give me a minute. I'll get off you.”

Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine's back, fingers occasionally catching and dragging in the fabric of his shirt, to grab his hips and tug him even closer, eyes rolling back as an identical hardness ground into his own.

“Don't.”

Blaine swallowed audibly, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“Don't what, baby? You're going to have to be more specific. I'm trying but not a lot of blood's going to my thought process right now.”

With that Kurt directed his best unsure but game smile up at him, linking his arms around the other's neck to drag him down for a passionately sweet kiss.

“Please, Blaine,” Kurt whispered in his ear, “don't stop. I'm ready.”

Dilated eyes locked onto his while Blaine asked him one last time if he was sure. It was one thing to say yes in the heat of the moment, but the pause while Blaine went to rummage through the dresser for supplies gave the butterfiles in Kurt's stomach time to set up camp. By the time Blaine returned, tossing a condom and tube of lubricant onto the pillow next to Kurt's head and shedding his shirt unabashedly, a steady trembling had taken over Kurt's limbs. Worse yet, he just knew his face must have been bleached of all color in a most unattractive manner.

“Shhh,” Blaine murmured, running a reassuring hand up and down his side. “Nothing to be scared of. If it makes you that nervous, we don't have to at all.”

 _Get a backbone, Kurt Hummel,_ Kurt told himself firmly. _You have your dream guy half-naked in bed with you, and you're too paralyzed to move._

With those thoughts fueling him on, Kurt took a deep breath, tried to calm his racing heart, and held out a hand invitation. Despite his efforts to hide the anxiety from his expression some of it must have still leaked through. Ever the gentleman, instead of getting right to it as most guys would, Blaine slowly moved to brace himself above Kurt, his free hand coming up to brush back a stray lock of hair that had fallen over one of Kurt's eyes. Still maintaining eye contact, Blaine leaned down to rest their foreheads together, breaths mingling.

With smiling eyes, Blaine pulled back enough to whisper “oh, there you are,” provoking a light laugh from Kurt. He grinned down at him once more before moving to seal their lips once more. While Kurt was suitably distracted, Blaine took the opportunity to slip his free hand between them to unbutton Kurt's shirt. It wasn't until a cool hand stroked him from his collarbone to his waistband and back up again that Kurt noticed Blaine had been busy, and he broke the kiss with a gasp.

Blaine jerked back instantly, eyes wide.

“Too much, too soon?” He questioned hurriedly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, thinking back on the baby penguin episode.

“You know, if you keep stopping I'm going to assume that either I'm doing something wrong or you don't really want to be here.”

“God, I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. You're not the only one who's new at this. I'm kind of nervous, too, if you didn't know.”

Kurt huffed but wrapped an arm around his neck, the other tracing down the smooth expanse of Blaine's back. The other boy went completely still, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When Blaine opened them again, Kurt noticed the pupils were completely blown, eyes dark with pleasure.

“Make you a deal? We'll keep going until you say stop.” When Kurt nodded too quickly Blaine fixed him with an intense stare. “I mean it. You feel uncomfortable, you say stop.”

“Promise. Now, get back down here and kiss me.”

Blaine breathed out a small laugh but let himself get reeled down. Kurt licked his lips in anticipation but was instead surprised when Blaine bypassed his face and neck entirely to seal his mouth around one of his nipples. The unexpected action made Kurt's eyes widen and his chest arch up seeking further contact.

“Oh my Gaga, Blaine!” Kurt gasped, a hand fisting in the nest of curls, dragging him closer and encouraging him on.

While Kurt was busy mewling at the new sensations, Blaine slid his hands down to fumble with the button fly on Kurt's jeans, trying and failing to undo then smoothly. Finally, Kurt batted him away with a huff of laughter, pushing at the other's chest until he sat up, complete with kicked puppy expression.

“How about we do this part ourselves until we get a little more experience under our belts?” At Blaine's stilted snicker, Kurt flushed bright-red and continued on hastily, “I mean, you know. Oh shut up and take your pants off.”

By this point, both were laughing, breaking the awkward tension as they shed the last of their clothes. With the last barrier between them finally broken, both paused with the realization that they were actually doing this. The butterflies took that moment to return to Kurt's stomach, and he gulped, looking over at Blaine with wide eyes.

“Hey,” Blaine murmured, leaning back against the pile of pillows, “come here.”

Kurt crawled into the open arms, burying his face in Blaine's neck, grateful for the soothing hands running up and down his back. He shifted trying to get comfortable as Blaine gripped his hips and pulled him fully onto his lap. His face flushed an even deeper red as the action brought their erections flush together, but as Blaine's hands went back to their petting motion, Kurt was finally able to sit up and look into Blaine's smiling face, running his hands down the haired chest he'd been pressing against.

Blaine seemed to take that as encouragement as his fingers changed suddenly to scrap down Kurt's back. Kurt couldn't help the moan that drew out or the resulting roll of his hips. Before he had time to be embarrassed, Blaine was doing it again, snapping his own hips up in response. Panting, Kurt bent down to tangle their tongues together hungrily, fingers tweaking shyly at Blaine's nipples, gaining courage at Blaine's moan. After a few moments, Kurt shifted to suck kisses down Blaine's throat, finding that spot along the right side that never failed to steal his boyfriend's breath. His attention was caught, however, by an unfamiliar clicking sound, followed by the feeling of cold, wet fingers trailing down his crack. When Kurt let out a meep of surprise, Blaine wrapped his spare arm around him to hold him in place, leaning up along Blaine's chest.

“Shh,” Blaine murmured as he stroked a finger along Kurt's hole, “it's alright. Just a little bit of lube to help ease things along.”

With half his attention on what was happening to his (own, very personal) ass, Kurt let himself be drawn in to another deep kiss. He was proud of himself for not flinching too much when the first finger pushed past the ring. He shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before the slip and slide of the single digit became easier – still not entire pleasant, but no longer completely foreign.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss to ask if he was okay for one more. At Kurt's shaky nod, another finger joined the first and this the entry definitely burned. Just as Kurt was about to change his mind and tell Blaine there was just no way this was going to happen, at least not with Kurt's ass involved, his amazing, wonderful boyfriend crooked his fingers, brushing over a spot that had him seeing stars. Kurt gasped, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his hips ground down, seeking further contact.

“More?” Blaine laughed, cocky grin reappearing on his face.

“Shut up, don't brag, and do that again.”

Rolling over so that he was on top, Blaine laughed in seeming delight as Kurt squirmed insistently on his fingers. When a few minutes went by with nothing more than gentle scissoring, Kurt smacked his arm indignantly and told him to hurry up and get to the good part if he ever expected to do this again. By the time there were three fingers teasing his prostate Kurt was nearly boneless in pleasure, though not enough that he missed the distinct crackle of the condom wrapper. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see Blaine finish rolling the condom on and pick up the lube again. An almost embarrassing whine of complaint found its way out of his mouth as Blaine removed his fingers.

“Relax, baby,” Blaine said, leaning back over him and pulling his legs up higher. “Give me a minute to get ready.”

The beautiful hazel eyes above him shuttered closed as Blaine lined himself up, seeming to need the moment of quiet to prepare before he slowly started pushing in. While the three fingers had been pleasant this was nothing but painful, even with the extra preparation and copious amounts of lube.

 _Poor Blaine's back is not going to look pretty tomorrow,_ Kurt thought wildly, even as his nails dug in deeper.

Finally, things seemed to be fully settled, and Kurt peeked through his lashes to find Blaine hovering above him, teeth clenched tightly on to his bottom lip.

“Blaine?” Kurt questioned, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

A hand shot out to still his hips as the other let out a shuttering breath.

“Just don't...move for a second,” Blaine panted out. “Jesus, you're tight.”

With that, Kurt leaned back against the pillows to wait it out, the movement relaxing him and causing both to give a sigh of relief. Blaine's eyes reopened to give Kurt a somewhat strained version of his characteristic grin.

“Okay, I'm good,” he said as he leaned down to brush a kiss across Kurt's lips, the change in angle drawing a gasp from Kurt. “Ready?”

“God yes. Do _not_ change this angle,” Kurt bit out, hands flexing impatiently into Blaine's shoulders.

Despite the (wonderful) angle, the first few strokes were not entirely pleasant. One could call them awkward – according to Blaine – and borderline painful – if you asked Kurt. After a while, however, they were finally able to find a decent rhythm. Blaine's hand sneaking in between their bodies to find Kurt's erection and stroke him off in time to the thrusts. It wasn't long before Blaine started struggling, however; fine tremors apparent from the sweat slick grip Kurt had on his shoulders. Kurt smoothed a hand through the damp curls reassuringly, bringing him down to meet him in a sloppy kiss. The angle changed the motion from simply grazing past his sweet spot to slamming it full on. Kurt let out a shriek of surprise, eyes rolling back as he shuttered to a climax.

“Fuck, Kurt!” Blaine muttered before Kurt felt a set of teeth clamp tightly into his shoulder as his boyfriend was pulled along for the ride.

The pair lay there panting as the silence of the room settled around them. Kurt felt Blaine pull out and shift off the bed but couldn't be bothered to open his eyes until he felt a wet cloth brushing against his thighs. His eyes shot open then and he yelped in surprise before realizing that Blaine was staring at him, an amused expression on his face, as he bent over to clean him up, pulling the duvet up over him when he finished. The red still hadn't faded from Kurt's face by the time his boyfriend returned from the bathroom and curled up beside him with a contented sigh.

“You need to call your dad still and tell him about the car,” Blaine said after a few minutes of silence, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

Kurt sighed unhappily. “Yeah. In a little bit. I don't want to ruin the moment arguing with him again about the transfer.”

“You think he'll let you stay here for the weekend?”

“Well, it would be such an inconvenience to make you drive all the way to my house and back just to drop me off.” Kurt gave a sly grin. “Besides, he doesn't have to know your parents are out of town.”

Blaine kissed him one last time before sitting up and pulling on a pair of boxers.

“Evita?” Kurt asked hopefully, snickering at the wince Blaine couldn't quite hide even as he loaded the dvd obediently.

***

Back at school on Monday, the Navigator was still sitting in the parking lot. Kurt wasn't able to work up the courage to tell his dad about it during the phone call on Friday. By Glee, however, he knew he could no longer put it off and trudged into the choir room downheartedly. He was pulling out his phone when Puck strolled into the room, laughing.

“Aw man, Hummel, was that the best April Fool's joke ever or what?”

Kurt's finger hovered over the call button as he looked up to arch a sardonic brow at the football player.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked icily.

“Your car! So how long did it take you to figure out?”

“You were the one that sugared it?” Kurt shrieked, jumping to his feet. Blaine grabbed him before he could advance on the other boy. “Do you know how much damage that does? I was stranded all weekend.”

Puck stared at him in confusion.

“Of course I do. That's why I just staged it to look like I did. I'm a badass, not an asshole.” It wasn't until Kurt slumped back in relief that Puck seemed to realize. “Dude, didn't you check the gas tank? It's perfectly fine to drive. I thought you worked in your dad's shop?”

Kurt turned narrowed eyes to his boyfriend who shifted guiltily.

“Oops?"

The End.


End file.
